Juliet
by kittycow2004
Summary: She was left by one, raped by one, and then turned into one. Now after successfully managing to lock out the past it's knocking on her door and she has to decide to either open the door or shut it tight.
1. Prolouge

So this story has been kicking around on my hard drive for while now and I finally decided to put it up for you guys. I hope that you like it and think that it is good.

Please Review: I ready have the first chapter sorta written and want to know if there should be any major changes.

* * *

Charles had one thing that he had never accomplished in his human life, and that was to produce an heir. Growing up in the 1500's French royal court that was the one thing that was completely expected of him; to continue the family line and to keep the family name pure. Dying at 23 with no heir had put a crimp in those plans. But now he had a chance to make up for lost time, he had met the vampire Johan while walking through South America some 10 years earlier and had been working on his control ever since. There had been several mistakes, becoming more disappointing as time wore on, but now he was ready and she was perfect.

He had been tracking her for 2 months and knew that she would be the perfect mother for his son, and the whole 9 months to wait business wouldn't have to be dealt with; he would only need 4 weeks. Of course there was the risk of a girl, but his family had long produced strong healthy sons, so he wasn't worried.

Bella Swan was going to be the perfect mother for his half-vampire child to carry on his legacy. And when he had his son she could be disposed of; mothers babied their children too much these days.

* * *

Bella climbed into the truck to drive down to La Push again, Jacob wasn't returning her phone calls and she had decided that it was time for a face to face talk. She had left a note for Charlie and promised to be home by ten. It wasn't going to take that long she knew, Jake was probably going to keep ignoring her, but she had to try. She had control again and she wasn't going to let some gang take away her best friend.

The woods closed in on either side of the truck as she wound her way down the highway and to the beach, she desperately wished that she had kept that radio in the car. Some music would be nice to help her relax, she had had this itch in between her shoulder blades for months. She knew that there was no way that someone could be watching her out here, but she couldn't shake the feeling.

Bella shook her head at her own foolishness and was turning her attention back to the road in front of her when it happened. Something crashed onto the roof over her head and terrified she swung off the road. Bella wondered what the hell could have hit the roof like that and was climbing out to check when the face swung down from the top. She screamed from reflex and then noted the details. Details that she hadn't seen since Edward had walked away and down the path.

"A vampire? Again?"

Charles cocked his head when he heard that remark. So the little chick already knew what he was, that would make this all the easier.

"Hello cherie, time to come with me." Reaching out he tapped her on the back of the head and scooped her up as the limp body feel into his arms. He looked and listened to the woods before taking off, he didn't want those damned wolves to know about him before he was gone. Noting that nothing was watching from the shadows he ran. There was a little cabin in the woods that he had stocked with all the things she would need until the child was born, of course the little cabin was in Michigan. No need to take too many chances.

* * *

Jacob was returning from one of his temper runs when he saw the truck. He knew right away that it was Bella's, and that she would have never left her beloved truck sitting on the edge of the highway. He ran over and faintly smelled vampire, but he thought that maybe it was left over from lover boy all those months ago. But, it did smell somewhat different and there was no Bella. Jacob ran to La Push. There was going to be another search party, he knew that something had to be wrong. He just felt it.

* * *

Bella woke to find herself in a dark room and in different clothes. Jeans and a shirt yes, but not the ones that she had put on that morning. And there was a curious soreness low in her belly, almost like what she heard girls describe after....

NO. This could not be happening to her, after all that has already happened. To be kidnapped and raped by a strange vampire topped it all, and she knew that it was not over. She could hear soft movement in the other room; she shifted on the bed and winced when the springs moved. The door opened and she saw that man again, holding a tray of food.

"Ah, I see that you are awake. I was wondering if there was too much GHB in that tea that I made, but all is well. You must be hungry?" He held the tray out to her with a rather hopeful expression on his face.

"Who are you? What the _hell _have you done to me?" Bella shifted further up the mattress away from him. She noticed that he looked almost_ disappointed _as he noticed her move away from him.

"I am Charles. I needed an heir and you should be honored that I would choose you to carry my son, and keep you alive. After all, you are just a _human_."

"What makes you think that I would even want to carry your freak of a child? I didn't ask to do this and I demand that you take me home NOW!" Bella yelled at him; even though she knew that it wasn't her best idea. He could snap her like a twig, and would if she angered him.

"You are already carrying the child so there is no need to get angry now. And if you were to go home you would kill the people around you when the pregnancy progressed to the last stages. The vampire child will want blood and you will look for it wherever you can. The best thing for you to do for yourself and the people that you love is to be quiet and eat something." Charles slammed the tray down on the bedside table and left quickly. Bella heard the lock turn in the door and then another door slam somewhere else in the cabin. She was entirely alone now, and being alone could give into the body numbing fear that held her still. Lowering herself to the mattress once again she began to sob, wishing once again that Edward had never left and this had never happened.

* * *

The days passed slowly as Bella slowly realized that she really was pregnant and the asshole vampire hadn't been kidding. The bump that had started to form on her stomach was only getting more and more pronounced as the days went by and she had even begun to feel it move around. Bella knew very little about pregnancy but she was fairly sure that this wasn't supposed to be happening yet. Which meant that vampire babies weren't the same as, well, human babies and they grew faster and seemed to protect themselves from the outside world, her stomach was rock hard? This thought kept Bella busy as she stared with horror at her growing midriff, what happened when it was time for the thing to come out? What would it do to her and her own body? Would she even live to tell the tale of her kidnapping and resulting child, and the nightmare that had gripped her life. This would never have happened if Edward had stayed; it was all she could think of at night when the nightmares kept her awake. If Edward then she would have been safe and she would have never had to deal with the idea of having a vampire's baby. She might even be one by now, and therefore would be happy and loved, not alone and depressed as she had been the last weeks, shoot months, or her life.

She didn't want the child, she never wanted children. They were messy and noisy and something she would have left to Jess and Angela in like ten years when people of her generation had babies. This _thing _growing inside of her gave her none of those warm and fuzzy feelings that other women got and she would be damned if she ever felt anything, but disgust when she thought of the creature. The only hope that was lying at the end of this whole ordeal was that she was going home when it was all over. She would be changed that was a fact, but she would be home.

Charles seemed to understand that she didn't want to see him, much less talk to him and left her alone. She did notice however that he was stockpiling bags of blood. What, or whose, she didn't want to know.

She just wanted this nightmare to end.

#$%^&*()$%^&*()$%^&*(

Weeks went by as Bella slowly faded from life, the child was sucking her dry and Charles kept forcing her to drink the blood that he had. Bella was even more hateful of the child, her ribs were breaking and from her breast line to her groin she had colorful bruises marking just about every inch of skin. There were moments when she felt some love for the child, but then it would move and everything would fade back into the pain.

She didn't think she could get any bigger and that was when she started to worry about how exactly she was going to deliver the baby. She felt that if she tried to do it the natural way that she might break her spine and pelvic bone, but the placenta seemed to be rock hard. There was no way that she could think f that the baby could be born without her having to die in the process.

Out of desperation and a heavy sense of loneliness she asked Charles to talk to her.

"Well, the man that gave me the idea said that he had only been there when the latest of his child had been born and he had cut the child out with his teeth. The mother died, but only because he didn't care if he saved her. I want you to live," he hastened to reassure her, even though he was lying between his perfect white teeth. "So I will do the same, but I will be monumentally more careful. Don't worry my dear, I will get my child and you will get your freedom back." With a quick kiss to her forehead he once again rose to leave her alone. He turned back at the door, "Keep drinking the blood though. Don't want either of you getting ill."

#$%^&*(#$%^&*(

Bella continued to scream as the unbelievable pain coursed through her body. If this was what child birth was like then she was never again having kids. She could feel the bones breaking and the baby pushing against her skin as though it wanted to rip its way out of her body. She could barely see Charles standing over her as he attempted to load a syringe with something that would make this all stop, she felt a prick, barely, and the world went black.

Charles quickly bent his head and cut her stomach open with his teeth, and then the uterus that held his son. He was breathing too quickly the excitement held him still as he grasped the child and held it. Then he noticed one small detail as his eyes swept over the baby's body. It was a girl. A girl! That was not the plan, it was meant to be a boy. Now, everything was ruined. There was no point to having the child if it couldn't also be venomous and help kill the humans with him.

He thought about killing it and leaving the girl to die so that no one would know of his failure, but the child opened her eyes and looked at him. Looked at him with icy blue eyes that he could vaguely remember being like the ones he had as a human.

He decided not to kill the baby, but not to keep it either. A girl wouldn't be able to do what he needed a boy for and they were the weaker sex. He leaned over and bit the human girl's neck and then her wrists and ankles. His child would need a mother that could care for her always and the birth mother would work. He cleaned the child and dressed it in the onesie that might fit for the day and sat down to wait. The transformation would take three days and then he could leave. He would try again and again until he got his son, but this would be the only girl that he allowed to live. There could only be so many of his children running about before he caught the attention of the Volturi.

The girl continued to scream as the transformation took place, she stopped sometimes but for the most part she spent the next three days whimpering and screaming as the venom flowed through her body.

At last she was completely silent and still, her body was already changed to reflect her new nature and she was very pretty; Charles couldn't help but notice.

He got up quietly and retrieved their child, she would be better off with someone that wasn't wishing that she was someone else. He left a note that explained that made the vampire child different from the humans and what made her more human than vampires. He then placed the baby in the crib that was next to the kitchen counter.

He hadn't named her; he didn't want to leave that much of a mark on her existence. After all, as soon as he walked out that door she was never going to see him again. And neither would Bella. They didn't even like each other, much less want to see each other again. Not that he could blame her at this point. He had gone against his word to her to return her to her family, granted not that he ever had, but now she would be alive to know that.

But still, she was the woman that failed to give him a son; and he was the one that took away her life.

They didn't need to see each other again, he would have the knowledge that he had a child somewhere and she would have the child.

He gathered the few clothes that he took with him no matter where he went and left.

France was nice this time of year, maybe he would go home and find a nice French girl that would be better than the girl from America.

You never knew.

* * *

Bella awoke from the last sleep that she would ever receive in the rest of her existence and noticed right away the differences.

She felt sturdier, and the back of her throat was burning as if she had had a coughing fit and hadn't drunk anything yet, but a 100 times worse.

She looked down at herself and was shocked to see how pale her skin was, like a vampire's skin she thought to herself.

She looked around for a mirror rather frantically and found one in the bathroom. She was a _vampire. _Charles had lied when he promised to bring her home; he meant to keep her forever. With a dry sob, she walked away from the mirror and the person in it who had both been her and not been her. She wandered the house and found the kitchen and the baby that was sleeping in the crib. She could smell her now that she concentrated on the surroundings and not her own misery. She smelled both delicious and yet like Bella herself. She worried for a minute that she would want to eat her baby, but then simply wanted to hold her.

Bella walked over on unsteady legs and leaned over the crib. The baby woke up and when she saw her smiled a happy baby smile. She already had dark brown hair that had loose curls in it, like her own Bella reflected. It was her eyes that captured Bella's interest however. They were the iciest, sharpest, blue that she had ever seen. They must be one of the few things that she shared with her father, the vampire.

Where was he? Bella sniffed the cabin and could smell the faintest trace of sandalwood in the air, but nothing that proved he was still nearby.

She leaned down and picked up her daughter. As much energy as Bella had put into wanting to hate her, she was all she had left in the world. There was no chance of her being able to go back to Forks and see her father, or anyone else for that matter. This baby, this warm, sweet child was her family now, they would stick out the world together and nothing was going to separate them.

She saw the note then, the one that Charles had left her. It was written in an odd ornate writing but easy enough to read. It simply outlined all the things the child would need, her growth rate, her lack of a name, and the fact that he was not coming back.

Bella stored all the information in the back of her mind and glazed down at the child she held.

"So, you need a name." It was the first words that she had spoken since awaking and she almost didn't realize that they had come from her. Bella realized quickly that she had a lot to relearn about herself in the next days.

But first she needed to name her baby. She hadn't allowed herself to think about names when she was pregnant. She had thought at the time that Charles would pick the name and she was simply going to go home and never see the baby again. And at the time that had pleased her, but no more. There was one name that stuck out from her favorite play.

The name was rather fitting of Bella's own past, a past that would have to remain there. Sealed off where she would never forget it, but would never be pained by it either.

"Juliet. That is a pretty name, no?" She crooned down to the child. She was amused to see that the child appeared to be thinking it over before smiling again and snuggling closer to Bella.

"Well, then. You are now Juliet...Esme Swan. Esme for the grandmother that would accept you had you been able to meet her and Juliet because I like the play Romeo and Juliet. You and me are going to stick together in this world. You and me, Juliet.

* * *

Well that was it! Hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 1

Here is the second chapter, yes there are a lot of unanswered questions, but it is supposed to be like that ok? Don't worry, but please do review as they make me happy and encourage me to review.

* * *

Port Townsend, Washington had a small high school, small classes that were generalized, and 5 students that stuck out like sore thumbs. The great struggle of the counselors was to place the 4 Evans children and that Clarke boy every semester. There simply was nothing that challenged them; they exceeded the teacher sometimes in their knowledge of the subject, which could be rather embarrassing to explain to the parents. The teachers didn't want them in the classes, and all the electives were mysteriously filled long before the children's names came up on the list.

Which is why, Mrs. Clap the receptionist bemoaned to anyone that would listen, she had to deal with each of them a period of the day. William Clark and Sebastian, Emma, Isabella, and Juliet Evans were the office helpers to fill their empty period; they sat in the office and took parents around, delivered messages, and helped the poor receptionist. She hated them all. They were creepy to her, unbelievably beautiful, very polite, but something was off.

Juliet was the only one that didn't have her running to the bathroom every ten minutes; the blue eyes were easier to deal with than the gold, though granted they were rather odd as well. She looked more normal than the others, she wasn't so pale and fake looking, and she had a slight pink undertone to her skin and seemed more comfortable being there. Juliet herself, was bored to death of sitting in the Main Office every day for an hour, this had to be the worst hour of her life, pretending that Mrs. Clap didn't annoy her and that she was fine with doing nothing. If there was something that would take her out of the office Mrs. Clap would do it so that she didn't have to be around her. It was more monotonous than school was; at least she could pretend like she hadn't already learned this before and maybe talk to her family. Here the wall was all she had, as Mrs. Clap liked to pretend that she was merely part of the décor.

Juliet was in her normal position of sitting in the corner and reading a trashy romance novel when the door chimed, signaling that the door was being opened. The romance novels were actually rather good considering the fact that her mother and she didn't have those kinds of relationships anyway. Her mom always got a funny look in her eye when she asked whether or not she had ever been in love. It was like her mom could sort of remember that point in her human life, but no longer wished she did. Her mother sometimes commented that it was the good memories to fade first while the bad ones seemed to want to stick around and remind her of her mistakes. Juliet use to think that this meant her father and her mother not being able to see her own family anymore until she realized that there were some things in her mom's past that she wasn't privy to and may never be. Juliet herself didn't engage in romance because there was no one in the world that could handle her. Humans aged and would either be creeped out by it, or scared to death. Vampires either thought that she should have been destroyed by the Volturi or found her scent rather alluring and decided to stay away to avoid angering her mother. In the end, they were both alone, though only one by choice.

Juliet didn't look up as the bell chimed; she figured that it was some parent coming to take Junior to the doctor. There was a really good part coming up in her book and she wanted to be able to focus her entire attention to it when she smelled them as they came into the actual office.

_VAMPIRE!!! _

She looked and saw the largest coven she had seen outside her own, looked like 5 kids and 2 parents, though they looked rather young as well. They didn't even seem to notice that she was in the room. Vampires always noticed her. Granted they had always known that she was a vampire when they came into the room and met her, but it was odd that these vampires didn't even shift when they noticed the difference in smell. Then Juliet noticed that none of them were breathing, it was rather small in the room and really warm. She shifted in her chair to be able to see their eyes; yep, they were all getting thirsty, but had to establish their covers before the town noticed them. The taller blond one went up the desk and leaned over a bit to grab Mrs. Clap's attention. She had been so steadfastly ignoring Juliet that she hadn't even noticed the visitors. Mrs. Clap glanced up and immediately winced, more people with those odd gold eyes she wished that they would leave quickly. She also wondered if they were related to the Evans; that eye color was so odd, and they all seemed to have it though none of them seemed to be at all related.

The taller blond started to speak, "I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I registered my children yesterday for school, I was told to come in about this time and they could start classes." He indicated the 5 teenagers that were standing behind him and the pretty woman next to him.

"Of course, Mr. Trick the principal told me that you were coming. Here are the schedules for everyone and Juliet over there will show you were to go." Mrs. Clap all but threw the papers at Dr. Cullen and pointed in Juliet's general direction. Just as the Cullens started to turn in her direction the lunch bell rang and Juliet bolted to the cafeteria so she could warn her family that something was about to happen. There was no way that there could be another coven of vampires and not end up being problems, it was too many in one spot for them to not be noticed.

Juliet darted through the students as fast as she could, trying to get to their table before anyone else saw the other family. They needed talk time now; before her mother freaked as she always did whenever there was talk about other vampires in the area. Juliet always thought that it was because of her, that her mother didn't want anyone hurting her over what she was. What Juliet didn't know was what her mother feared was held deep in a past that she herself didn't fully remember or understand.

Juliet scanned the tables of students that were merrily stuffing their faces with the slightly healthy mostly mysterious cafeteria food that was served in schools across the country. While Juliet herself could enjoy a nice bag of M&M's or a sliced apple, this food made her slightly nauseous. Will joked that it must be bad for you if it turned a vampire's stomach. She spotted Seb sitting at their normal table in the way back corner of the café and made her way toward him. She was desperately hoping that the principal had come out of his office and was sweet talking with the Cullens and keeping them from coming to lunch any time soon. But there was the problem with the fact that lunch was about an hour long because of the government mandate that children needed time to eat and digest and the twenty minutes that some schools had been trying to get away with wasn't legal anymore.

Seb grinned as he saw her speed walking around the group of kids that were standing in line for hot lunch, but the grin slowly faded when he saw her slightly panicked expression. He made like he was going to stand up and come to her when Will and Emma also walked into the café and headed over. They made it to the table the same time as Juliet since they came in a side door and not through the throng of students that were clustered around the front doors. They too saw that Juliet was freaked out.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked as she approached the table. She spoke in low tones and kept her face calm and movements casual so that they wouldn't attract any more attention than necessary.

"There are more of us here. They are here to enroll in school and there are like 5 that could pass for students in high school, but the parent figures are also really young looking." Juliet looked at her family and wondered internally where her mother was. She was normally here by now.

"They might mean no harm; we can't judge their intentions before we meet them after all." Will interjected; he too knew the dangers that were connected with having other vampires in town, but he also knew that action before a plan was a bad idea.

"If they mean harm, they would have already confronted us about the fact that we are here. We need to calm down. Just because Bella has a problem with outsiders doesn't mean that we all have to as well." Seb said calmly. That was Seb's thing; he was always calm even when everyone else was freaking out. He generally spoke as the voice of reason among the group keeping them from constantly playing off each other's emotions and was the reason they hadn't moved as many times as Bella felt necessary.

In fact, Juliet often wondered if Sebastian knew more than she did about her mother's past and that was why he was the best one at calming her down after another vampire was known to be in the area. She was sometimes hurt by the thought that Bella might have confided in someone besides her after all these years, but also knew that she wasn't the only one that her mother was allowed to talk to.

"Here they come," was all Emma muttered as the other vampires approached their table with outwardly calm expressions.

"Hello, we are new here and are trying to make new friends before we get to comfortable being just with ourselves. Making new friends is so hard after all, but it looks like we might have some things in common." The littlest one of the group made the first step out to them with her little speech. She knew the rules of the game. The existing clan was in charge unless they were weaker than the entering clan.

"Well, we might indeed." Emma answered as she took in the faces of the people surrounding her. They seemed to have the same number of people that their family did and their family had the hidden surprise of another one of them not being there. Emma made the quick introductions for the rest of them. "This is my mate Will, my brother Seb, and my sister Juliet. My name is Emma. We pose as siblings, with Will pretending that his parents are acting as missionaries in Africa, which is why he stays with us. Our parents are the local vets; they specialize in the wild animals that are hurt in accidents."

The other vampires didn't seem to get the irony of the job, and the little one quickly continued with their own introductions.

"I'm Alice; this is my mate Jasper, my brother Edward, my other brother Emmet, and his mate Rosalie. Jasper and Rosalie are posing as siblings as well to further connect the family tree. Our father is the local doctor while our mother stays at home. We were adopted by them since they themselves can't have children."

Alice seemed ready to say more before Juliet's phone buzzed on the table, signaling that she had a text message. She quickly flipped the phone open and checked to see who it was from. "It's B," she whispered to the others and quickly read through the message content.

**J-**

**Needed to head home to help Marianna with something that is happening in Portland. Don't worry, see you at home.**

**Love B.**

"She skipped out on the rest of the day and will see us at home. Something about Portland and Mom being worried about it, doesn't seem too worried so I'll see what's up when we get home." Juliet put the phone back in her pocket and noticed again that Alice wanted to say something before the bell cut her off.

"We'll want to talk to you after school and everything; we need to hash out how we are going to deal with this over time." Surprisingly it was the one called Jasper that has spoken. He seemed a little tense, but Juliet could also see the scars that ran across his arms and face. Maybe, it was just left over from being involved in the fighting down south, but maybe it was also something more. Juliet felt like he was staring at her oddly, yes she wasn't your average vampire, but she wasn't that different looking.

"Fine after school, in the woods behind the softball field," Seb stood up and starting heading to class with everyone following his lead.

Juliet started down the halls that lead to the art department and was dismayed to see that Alice appeared to be heading in the same direction. "Are you going to drawing as well?" She asked out of politeness. Normally, she would have ignored the girl, but there was something to her bounciness and seemingly hyper happiness that tugged at Juliet to connect with her for now.

"Yes, it seems that it is the only elective still open that I have not already taken in the art department, and at least with art it's okay that you excel at it." She sent Juliet a wide grin and a conspirator's wink.

"I understand that totally, there are other teachers though that you sort of have to fake skill with or they continually make a big deal out of how well you can draw. Mrs. Smit though is cool. She just likes to work on her own stuff and leave you to do yours." Juliet opened the classroom door and let Alice in ahead of her. She walked back to the darkest corner of the room where all the other students left her alone and opened her notebook to the next blank page. The assignment was to draw a corner of your bedroom at home from memory, but Juliet was working on her mom's Christmas gift. A picture of the whole family, with a close up of Bella; she was doing something similar for the whole family.

She noticed that Alice was headed her way and figured that it made sense that the vampire would want to sit with another vampire.

Alice had a notebook of her own and Juliet was amused to see that it seemed that Alice was drawing her closet, and it seemed that it needed a great amount of detail to draw. She was drawn out of her perusal of Alice's drawing, however, when Alice starting talking to her.

"So, why are you not as pale as a vampire should be? And you smell like a mix of human and vampire, but the others of your coven seem to accept you as one of them. It just seems odd and I can't out my finger on what is going on." Alice turned and looked right at her and seemed to notice her eyes for the first time. She gave a small gasp and leaned even closer so that there was no chance of anyone hearing them. "You aren't a vampire are you?"

"I'm half- vampire for your information. My mother was raped by a vampire when she was human and I am a result of that act, okay? It's uncomfortable to talk about, but just so we are clear… I am more vampire than I am human. I have the senses, the thirst, the speed, and the immortality, just not the lack of a heartbeat and warmth. I can mingle better with the humans and seem to put them more at ease than other vampires, but that's basically it." Juliet turned back to her project and was in the process of doing the shading along Bella's eyebrow when the picture disappeared from beneath her hands.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, but Alice wasn't playing any attention to her. She was studying the drawing with narrowed eyes and seemed to be taking in every possible detail of the face.

"Can I help you? That's mine for my mother who is more like a sister these days, but I would like to have it back."

"Sorry," Alice slowly passed the drawing back over and now seemed to be studying Juliet's face deeper than she had before. "It's just that the picture looked like someone that I used to know, it was a long time ago though."

"Well, you haven't met her yet, she wasn't at lunch because our mom needed her. So, what is your family like? You said that your dad is a doctor right? How does he do that?"

Juliet continued the conversation with Alice, keeping carefully away from the topic of Bella and Juliet's own past. She understood that Alice had questions, but she wasn't answering any of them until she got a chance to talk to Bella. It was too odd that this girl had freaked over the picture and hadn't said anything at all about how Juliet came into existence; it was something odd to focus on in light of everything else.

Juliet was waiting outside the math building at the end of the day, waiting for Emma to pull around with the car from the student parking lot. They were going home to get Bella before going to the field to meet the others. She always got out last since her teacher was a talker until right when the bell rang and generally the others were waiting on her so that they could all leave. Thankfully, she hadn't had any more classes with the new kids all day and therefore hadn't had to answer any more questions. She was still puzzling over Alice's strange reactions; she should have focused more on her than her mother. Granted Bella was more like a sister these days, she hadn't acted like a mother figure since Juliet was the same age as her. It was too awkward, sometimes she did pull her mom hat out and order her around, but normally they were fairly equal. With Marianna as everyone's mom there was no need for Bella to attempt to mother Juliet. Marianna at least looked like a mom, and desperately wanted to act like one with everyone.

Juliet was jolted out of her musings when the car pulled up, she was about to hop in when she felt the sensation that someone was watching her. She glanced up to see one of the new kids, the one that hadn't had a mate staring at her. She looked back until he glanced away and got into his own car before getting into hers.

She needed to talk to Bella now.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW so that i know the story is good and everything


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the long awaited next chapter.. hope that all of you enjoy!

Juliet sat in the back of Emma and Will's car and watched the trees pass by the window. Will seemed tense, but he was always watching others. Juliet wondered if it came from him having been a solider during the American Revolution and then the consequently hard 2 centuries until he finally met Emma. She knew that Will and Seb had fought a little in the South during the vampire wars and that Seb had done things that he wasn't proud of, but she wasn't allowed to be told any of the stories the tow knew. Her mother wanted her to be safe, and somehow knowing of main figures in the southern wars for territory was dangerous.

She glanced toward the front of the car and spoke for the first time since they had left school. "Do you think that Bella will really come with us? She never wants to talk to other vampires."

Emma responded after she shared a long look with Will, "I think in this case she might have to. This is a large coven and we need to appear as equally as powerful to them. That means all hands on deck."

There was silence until they had pulled into the long drive that leads to their home. The large Victorian was the perfect size for their family. Will and Emma had a room, Peter and Marianne had a room, Seb had the attic that he rattled around in, Bella had a small room toward the back, and Juliet had a small room next to Bella. Marianne came out the front door as they pulled up and she had the same worried look that everyone had worn since lunch.

"Seb got here a few minutes ago and told us about the newcomers in town. Peter and Bella are inside," Marianne held the door open for them. Everyone filed into the dining room and Juliet saw that Seb was already working away at a computer; she figured he was looking up the other family.

Juliet noticed immediately that her mother was much tenser than the rest of the family was; in fact she seemed to be worrying her bottom lip incessantly as she peered out the window behind the table. Juliet frowned at that, yes having another coven in the area was worrisome, but they could and would handle the situation, just like they had all the others.

"So, there are younger vampires that are also posing as students? And there are parents as well? Odd that they are using so much the same style of living that we are employing." Peter mused out loud, he leaned over Sebastian's shoulder as more and more information scrolled across the screen.

Sebastian's head popped up as everyone seated themselves at the table and he stood as he prepared to present what he had learned.

"This family has been living together as a unit for close to 100 years. It would appear that no matter where they go the eldest Carlisle is somehow involved in the medical field, and the others range from being students to living separately from the rest. And here is an interesting part they haven't been in this area for more than 30 years. They've been everywhere else in the northern United States just not in this area, which is odd since this is one of the best areas for vampires to live in."

"How many are there for sure?" Will asked.

"The eldest mates Carlisle and Esme; then Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, and Alice round out the rest of them. But I would bet that Carlisle is the one in charge since I've been able to find records of him tracing back to the 1700s. He could very well be older than Will, and Will is one of the oldest that we know of."

"That doesn't mean much," argued Emma. "Will is 1750ish and there are of course the Volturi, we had our run ins with them and their henchmen. If there are members of the coven that are older just means that we have to stay on our toes."

"It means that Carlisle was never involved in the fighting that occurred in the South, that's the reason that there aren't many older vampires in the States, they are usually younger than the Southern Wars of Conquest," corrected Peter. "The older a vampire is the stronger and generally smarter they are, we do need to stay wary of the whole family until we talk to them."

"We need to decide if we are sending the entire family to meet them or if we are going to hold some of us in reserve and have an ace in the hole. There are fewer records of us as a family and they are less likely to know that we are all in the area." Marianne said, all eyes reverted to her. "For instance, they haven't met Bella yet, or me or Peter. Are we all going to go?"

"Juliet is not going," Bella said suddenly. Those were the first words she had spoken the entire time the family had been home. "I don't want her being seen as a threat or illegal and been taken back to the Volturi. "

"They have already seen me!" Juliet protested. "They know about me, hiding me now is going to raise more suspicion than anything else."

"No! I don't want them to talk to you anymore."

"Alice had a class with me this afternoon, she already knows!"

Bella sucked in a breath like she had been slapped, "You already talked to one of them?"

"Mom, what is the big deal? You have never acted like this with another family or another vampire, and you are starting to freak me out."

"Ok, that's enough," Seb said over the both of them. He gave Bella a long look and then turned to the rest of the family. "We are all going to go, all of us," he added shooting Bella another look. "In a town this small they are going to hear about all of us let's just hope they also want to live in peace and there should be no problems at all. Let's get the cars all packed up and head out to the meeting point."

Everyone stood and began to make their way to the garage and their cars when Juliet heard Seb ask Bella to hold back. Juliet knew his must have barely said it because everyone in front of her didn't even react. Juliet held back a little longer, she didn't really need an excuse; everyone knew she would wait for Bella and then ride with her.

She heard Seb say something and pressed closer to wall in hopes of hearing more. "I read that they were in Forks 30 years ago Bella. Did you know them? Are they the reason that you jump every time a new vampire comes to town? Is it this specific family that you are worried about?"

"I can't answer that Seb, I have never told the truth about my knowledge of vampires and I don't want to have to admit to Juliet that I've been lying to her for years."

"You are my oldest friend Bella; you pulled me out of that dark and depressing place that I had existed in for years and made me see the light again. Don't you dare attempt to tell me that this is something you are keeping to yourself."

"Stop asking me about it then, we have to go or the others are going to know that something is up." Bella pushed past Sebastian and hurried down the hall to the waiting cars. Juliet quickly ran outside and was waiting in the passenger seat when Bella came out of the house. Seb swung into the backseat of Will's car and they set off.

Bella held a stiff silence with Juliet. Juliet for her part was dying to ask if her mother had at one point known these vampires when she was a human, because Juliet knew there was no way that Bella had ever known them as a vampire. Juliet herself would have been there and would have remembered. She could still in fact remember the day that they had met Sebastian. It was in the woods near the old cabin they had lived in for a few years while Juliet's rather interesting growth spurt had been going on. There had been no good way to explain that to anyone and they had decided to live in the woods and feed off the animals that lived there until they could pass unnoticed in society. It had been while they were hunting a pack of deer that Seb had literally tripped over them in the woods.

Juliet had been fascinated with the color of his eyes, her mother's eyes had always been an amber color and her own a light icy blue. Seeing a vampire with red eyes was an entirely new experience for her. Seb had gone on the attack and her mother had simply held him off and shouted for Juliet to run and then Sebastian had noticed how different she was from a common vampire. And then he had decided to help protect them from any enemies that might exist and to keep Charles from coming back. In return Bella and Juliet would let him live with them and teach him how to survive off animals rather than humans. His eyes had never been red since.

The car coming to a stop and Bella stopping the engine brought Juliet back to present day and what was happening now.

The new coven was already waiting for them, leaning causally against their own cars or standing near the rest of the coven. Juliet quickly noticed that all of the vampires from school were there and the two older vampires that Seb had mentioned.

Peter stepped forward first with the rest of her family falling in behind him, Will as the oldest was the closest to Peter in case there was an attack. Bella and Juliet as the youngest were the furthest to the back. The one Seb had said was called Carlisle stepped forward first with the youngest looking one the closest to him and the big bear of a guy toward the back. It looked silly to have the biggest in the back but all it meant was that he was the youngest vampire, and sometimes the most impulsive and needed to be held back at times from making a stupid decision. The system also helped shield Juliet from immediate view when they didn't know what the reaction would be to a half-vampire.

Carlisle spoke first, "My family and I have not meant to step into your territory without asking permission. When we scouted the area we didn't sense any vampires in the area and wrongly assumed that there were none here. We mean no disrespect and of course if you require it will seek housing elsewhere."

Peter looked at the faces of his family, thought about other encounters that they had had with vampires and made a decision. "We would never begrudge another a spot to live, but let it be known that we are only allowing you to live here as long as all are peaceful. If there is one move against a member of my family by a member of yours we will fight you. And we will win."

Carlisle nodded, "That is perfectly understood and accepted. My name is Carlisle Cullen."

Juliet felt Bella flinch next to her and turned to frown at her, her mother's eyes were locked on the younger man that was closer to the front; a deep simmering anger seemed to be building.

Carlisle was oblivious to the drama that was about to unfold before him and continued to introduce everyone from Esme his wife to the youngest member Emmett. Juliet noticed that her mother flinched again when Edward's name was mentioned. Juliet was starting to grow concerned, but was distracted by Peter introducing her family to the newcomers. She also was distracted by the fact that Alice seemed to be staring at her mother and looked like she had just been hit with a shovel.

Peter had just been about to say Bella's name when Alice interrupted him.

"Bella? Is that really you?" All eyes quickly traveled to Bella and then back to Alice, Edward made a move to step forward but Bella sprang into action and ran into the woods. Half a second later she had disappeared. Juliet started after her but Seb grabbed her arm, "MOM! Where are you going?" Juliet's words echoed in the clearing and seemed to bounce around in her own head. She also heard a gasp behind her.

"Did you call Bella mom?" was all Alice could manage to get out.


End file.
